Normal Just Isn't Normal
by TheGoddessNelexte
Summary: Just a series of short drabbles starring your favorite Hetalia characters. There will be short stories, game shows (which I am sorry to say, they are terrible at), and much more! Update times will vary often. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, dialogue, etc. HAVE FUN! (No characters are listed because 4 isn't enough).
1. Chapter 1

**First up- FINISH THAT SENTENCE (this is just an introduction, it will also show you how terrible they are at these game show thingies)**

 **Here is the sentence** : This is...

Italy: PASTAAAAA

Me: I wish *cries and remembers there is pasta for dinner tonight*

Germany: My book of rules *Holds up _really_ thick book*

Japan: Some anime or manga

Me: This may be the closest we get

America: I'm the hero! *eats hamburger*

England (aka Mr. Fuzzybrows) : *Sips tea* America, you stupid idiot

France: Ohonhonhon

Me: O.o

Russia: VODKA KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

China: *stares at cute kitty* Ahhh it's so cute...aru

Belarus: Ohhhh, Russssiiiaa. *Creepy stare*

Russia: *starts crying*

Hungary: DIE! *Hits Prussia with frying pan*

Austria: Plays piano angrily

Me:...Only Austria can speak piano...-_-

Prussia: I am Aweso-

Me: Okay, NEXT!

Romano: Oh, will you-a shut the HELL UP

Finland: MERRYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS!

Me: it's March

Sealand: I...am...a...COUNTRY

*Smack*

*Weird game show stops because of food fight*

Me: BYE GOTTA GO SORRY THERE WASN'T ANY MORE I'M GONNA DIEEEEE *Leaves room*

 **Told you they were awful. The winner is Japan, since he was the closest**

 **Answer: HETALIA (Major duh)**

 **Buh byeeee,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


	2. Pudding

"England, England! I'm hungry!" America burst in the room, not really bothering to knock

England looked up from his book "Well, how about we have some pudding at my place?"

"Oh, yeah!"

 _A few very hungry moments later_

America put the pudding up to his mouth, ready to devour it "What? This isn't pudding! It's sponge cake!

"I know, that's pudding over here. Don't you love it?"

 **A/N**

 **This popped up in my head when my grandma said that desert was called "pudding" in England. Also I've always imagined England loving sponge cake and America hating it.**

 **Moi Moi ^_^**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**


	3. Rainbow Nordics

**What did I do?**

For once, Iceland awoke to Finland's hand on his forehead, "Hey, Icy. You look green. Are you sick or something, little brother?"

Iceland stood up and stretched. "Where the heck did you get that dumb idea from? I was fine last night. It was Norway and Denmark who got drunk. Oh, and stop calling me little brother."

"Yeah, but, " Finland hesitated, "Just look in the mirror." he insisted

Iceland yawned and walked over to the mirror. "What the heck?! I'm green! Wait no, now I'm turning blue. Yeah, I like that better."

"Wait a minute," Iceland studied Finland's face carefully. "You're yellow! What is wrong with us?

Finland sighed, "I have no idea. Let's go wake the others."

The two Nordics walked into the room that Norway, Denmark, and Sweden were in, and they were not at all surprised to see that the other Nordics had the same mysterious case that they had.

"Wakey, wakey, purple guy," Finland shook Norway awake.

"Huh? I'm not purple. I will prove you wrong by looking in the mirror." Just as Iceland did, he stood up, stretched, and, looked in the mirror. "What just happened?" He gasped, "Denmark! Did you paint me purple or som-"

Norway was interrupted by Iceland waking Sweden and Denmark by screaming in their ears. And yes, it was a last resort.

"Gahhhh!" Denmark bounced straight up while Sweden took his time, "I'm red! That stupid Norwegian person did it!"

Finland giggled, " Yes, and I'm yellow, Icy's blue, Norway's purple, and Sve is green."

Once all of the five brothers realised that they were rainbow colored, they all raced into the bathroom to wash it off or something. The only ones that stayed behind were Iceland, who was for some reason permanently blue, and Finland, who had turned to green and was singing Christmas carols.

In the bathroom, Norway was choking Denmark by his tie, Denmark was pouring toothpaste on Norway's head, and Sweden was attempting to cover up the greenish-blue color with makeup Poland left there from a few days ago.

The quiet Swede grunted, W'ht 're y' d'ing ? Can't w' j'st g't the st'ff off?

"HECK, NO!"

"Oh, w'll."

Just at that moment, Poland busted through the door and screamed, "OMG! I, like, love your new makeup! Ahhhhhh!"

 **They may always stay that way O.o**

 **Have a weird day,**

 **TheGoddessNelexte**

 **I have founded the Rainbow Revolution. Join me**.


End file.
